Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. Liquid fuel for gas turbine engines may pyrolyze or coke when heated above certain temperatures. The compressor discharge air may be above these temperatures and may increase the wetted wall of the liquid fuel passage in the fuel injector, which may result in pyrolysis or liquid fuel coking
U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,074 to M. Tuttle discloses a fuel nozzle for a gas turbine engine that includes an engine mount end and a discharge end that discharges an air/fuel mixture into a combustion chamber. The fuel nozzle includes a centerbody and a heat shield. The heat shield is fixed to the centerbody at a mid-mount position that is centrally located between first and second ends of the heat shield to allow the heat shield to remain thermally isolated from radially adjacent components to reduce the adverse effects of thermal stresses.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.